


Finally

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: You had met Hyungwon by chance; he was in the same cafe you were, and you had managed to bump into him. After apologizing profusely, and him giggling at you, you started an easy conversation. Several hours later, you left the cafe with a new number in your phone and a smile on your face.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Finally

You had met Hyungwon by chance; he was in the same cafe you were, and you had managed to bump into him. After apologizing profusely, and him giggling at you, you started an easy conversation. Several hours later, you left the cafe with a new number in your phone and a smile on your face.

You and Hyungwon really clicked; you were able to talk to him about anything, and the same went for him to you. You messaged almost every day and video-chatted when you could. He had really become one of your best friends. And you were one of his. As he went through NO.MERCY, then his debut with Monsta X, you were there for him. For every long and hard day, you were there to give him a smile and a laugh, cheering him up instantly. 

During one late-night video chat, the conversation had somehow ended up on both of your love lives, and Hyungwon confessed that he wasn’t looking for love. He was focused on Monsta X and his career - he didn’t want a relationship on top of all of that. While you didn’t show it, you were kind of disappointed.   
Somewhere along the way, you had developed feelings for the tall dork, and his confession hurt. But, you decided, being friends with Hyungwon was better than nothing, so you buried your feelings. And life went on.

Monsta X was now promoting their latest album. You were so excited for them, and listened as Hyungwon described the music show performance they had that day. He then asked how your day had been, and you started describing a date you had been on, and that you might go out with the guy again. Hyungwon got quieter and quieter, not responding to you. This happened every time you brought up any other guy, and you weren’t sure why. But you never asked him about it. You didn’t want to lose your best friend.

Hyungwon notices this too, that every time you talk about going on a date, every time to talk about a boy, he gets quiet and upset. Not with you, but with himself. He’s not sure what that all means, so he decides to ask one of his members about it Kihyun. Hyungwon knows Kihyun won’t tease him and will help him work through his problem (not that any of the other members would be mean about it, but they would certainly give him a hard time). Kihyun is kind of shocked that Hyungwon doesn’t realize that he likes you and tells him as much.

Hyungwon sits in shock at first. He likes you? But as he thinks about it, he realizes that yes, he does like you, and even more than that, he loves you. And now he has to tell you. Because he can’t let you keep going out with guys who never measure up because you belong with him. But you’re out with someone right now. And he’s not going to be that guy that steals you away from a date, because he’s too much of a gentleman for that. So instead, he paces around the dorm, waiting for you to message him once the date is over. That’s what you always do. After about an hour of pacing and worrying and planning, he finally heard the message tone he programmed just for you. You were home. Grabbing a jacket, he ran over to your place, eager and nervous to see you.

Hearing the knock at your door, you thought your date was back. Sighing, because you did not want to see him again (it had not been a good date), you walked slowly to the door and opened it, surprised to see Hyungwon. He looked...different. You invited him in, and he walked quickly through the door, pacing around your living room. Worried, you quickly walk up to him, stopping him with a hand on his arm, asking him what’s wrong. And he just blurts it out. That he’s in love with you and is terrified. At your shocked look and questioning eyes, he starts rambling; he’s scared you don’t feel the same way, that he’ll mess this all up... You shake your head slightly before cutting him off with a kiss, his worries unfounded.

He freezes when your lips meet his, completely shocked. You pull away and look up at him, tilting your head in a silent question. Are you okay? He smiles down at you, and when you smile in return, he leans down, wrapping you in his arms as his lips meet yours again, one thought on both of your minds:

Finally.


End file.
